Lusus Naturae (on pause)
by AzaTheAuthor
Summary: What if kyuubi gave it's hosts a gift unlike any other. What if being part of the fox in the womb, bolstered Naruto's power over such a gift... What if Shukaku wasn't the only bijuu to adopt their host. GODLIKE/naruto, Psychic naruto, Dark naruto, Experiment naruto. Previously 'Son of the fox'
1. A freak is born

**(I do not own naruto, or any franchises referenced in this fic. On a note, this Fic can be considered a Multi cross over across multiple Franchises/universes of Sci-fi Nature. Franchises have not been decided on 100% yet, except for 2. A cookie to anyone who can guess them. In any case, Please enjoy!)**

**[Konohagakure no Sato, 0100 hours, 00:03:01 after kyuubi attack]**

Hiruzen sarutobi looked on at the sight before him with a heavy gaze. Laying before him, on the crushed remains of a few dozen homes, lay the quickly rotting corpse of the Kyuubi-no-yoko… well. One might say rotting, but it would be more accurate to say aging. Trace amounts of chakra from the beast was leaking into the village, something his most expert fuinjutusu-centered anbu were trying to prevent. But, despite how bad it would look to others… his real focus, lay mere feet away from him, holding in its arms a bundle of blankets. _"…minato…"_. The once lively, sunkissed blond hair of the fourth fire shadow, lay limp and lacking of its bright nature, his once cerulean blue eyes now dulled and grey… and ears, once open to the complaints of every citizen, to the cries of help from every leaf shinobi… lay deaf to the cries of his one child. Walking closer, hirzuen's tired eyes met the gaze of the child, who tried to latch onto his father's tattered cloak… for naught. Behind him, stood his 3 students, the sannin. "…sensei. We don't have time to stand around and mourn for the namikaze. We need to secure the jinchuriki and ensure the sealing was successful".

Albeit not the best thing the white snake could have said, as shown by the cold glare of his toad themed teammate, the hokage nodded and gestured for one of his more trusted anbu to step forward. Before he could lay a hand on the child however, the boy's eyes began to glow a deep fiery orange… neither the red of the kyuubi, or even the glow one might link to chakra. Instead, the boy's eyes filled with fear, as if he perceived the masked dark figure as a threat… _"maybe not the best idea sensei-",_ the next thoughts of the blond senju were cut off upon the sound of tearing. The hand of the anbu, who was now clenching his limb as cries of unholy pain escaped him, lay but a splatter on the ground as naruto glared at the figure. Eyes narrowing, hiruzen clicked his fingers as his white haired student shot forward, applying a small slip of paper that served to render the child in a deep slumber. Neither of the occupants noticed the glimmer of intrigue in the eyes of the snake sannin, nor the lick of his lips. "Anbu! Call together my councils, and prepare the seals for an S-class meeting. Orochimaru, jariya, tsunade, take the boy and head to the hospital to check the seal. I want details on the seal within the hour!".

The three sannin nodded, the motherly hands of tsunade senju claiming the child before the three disappeared using the usual shunshin…. Aware of what was happening within the boy's psyche.

**[mindscape: kyuubi's cage]**

"….?" The boy in question looked up and around as he examined the area he lay in. all around him, water, darkness and pipes… one red, one blue, and strangely one of a fading, pulsating green. But that, was not what had his focus at this time. Before him, stood a large person… red hair, cascading down her form to the ground. Eyes, glowing a deep dark red, a single red shirt acting as a dress as it touched the water below, staining the liquid red as the colour seemed to bleed off of her. In her hands, two more figures, ones he could barely take in the features off as they were splattered across the sides of the cage she stood in, a dark smirk on her face as she watched their chakra fade into the seal with her. **"yesss… I may be stuck in here for the next lifetime, but at least now I have the satisfaction of ending you both, my ex jailors~". **Sensing another life form, she turned to the boy in question and tilted her head. She knew, as anyone in this position would, that this was her current prison. Yet… she wasn't angry. Maybe it was the knowledge that this child had no part in her imprisonment, or maybe it was the orange eyes that seemed so similar to hers…and the whiskers.

The smirk returned, this time being one of contemplation. **"…boy"**. The child tilted his head, unsure what to make of this 'boy'. Could he eat it? Could he cuddle it?. It let out an undignified squeak as 9 long crimson tails snuck round the bars, steaming from the breech of their prison as they began to burn. Fighting off the pain as best she could, she quickly dragged the boy into the cage, cradling it as if a mother would. **"yes.. a mother. I like that. What about you little…thing. Do you like the sound of that? A mother? Yes~"**. The boy simply clapped and laughed, unsure what was happening due to his younger mind. **"then I should give you a present shouldn't I? yes… happy birthday, naruto yoko~". **Laughter quickly became cries of pain as two black claws dug into the boy's tempils, drawing blood as what chakra she could access was pumped into the boy's head, funnelling her own personality into the boy's head as best she could… at least she tried to, before that wretched man slapped the seal on the boy. Feeling himself flung across the seal as the cage was barred off by a barrier of blue energy, the boy blinked upon feeling himself… well, himself!.

He was aware. He was… thinking? He was less than a few hours old, and now here he was, looking up at the entity he KNEW as the 9 tailed fox, the one controlled by that bastard Uchiha-…how did he know that. Meanwhile the kyuubi was smiling brightly, an even better result of the plan she had created, having just occurred. The boy's orange eyes were glowing even brighter, and he seemed oh so highly confused. **_"AHA! TAKE THAT SHUKAKU-TEME! You might be able to give your host's that damn sand, but it hasn't got anything on MY gift!...whatever the hell it is". _**True, the fox had no idea what her gift actually was. She assumed it was knowledge, since it mito Uzumaki was able to master fuinjutsu as easily as one could walk. Then she assumed it was chakra control, since kushina was able to form those chains so easily. It was when she noticed the boy looking right at her in… understanding that she finally noticed the voice in her head. _"….kaa-chan?". _Eyes widened, she let her jaw drop…not that shed ever admit to such a thing happening.

Her surprise only got larger as she noticed the bars of her cage somehow bending. The blue barrier dissolving, the boy's orange eyes glowing brighter as he reached out for her… and _TORE _her from the cage. Her chakra left behind to run rampant in the boy's system, she took on a panicked expression as all nine of her tails were ripped from her person… and the monster which managed to do it, clung to her as any child would to their mother. **_"what have I created… kami forgive me". _**

**[Konoha hospital]**

Chaos.

Jariya had no idea how it happened, and part of him didn't want to know. The seal holding back the boy's chakra had somehow blown itself apart, and shredded itself as the boy's own malicious orange chakra lashed out at it. The boy's eyes had met with the doctor's who thought himself safe behind a simple chakra barrier, but had been proven wrong when he found his internal organs being ripped out through his mouth, vomiting up the essential muscles and glands that kept him alive. Tsunade-hime had passed out from the sight alone, her fear of blood proving too much for her. The white haired sannin was next, being blown aside as the boy's eyes met him, thrown through the window and out into the street below… strangely, it was orochimaru that managed to get close to the boy, a kunai raised to end the chaos before a dark smirk took its place on his lips. Cutting the bindings that held the boy down, he plucked the child from it's bed and fled through the new hole that the boy had provided, setting off the detonation seals across his many labs in Konoha. Getting exiled for being caught in his experiments was fine… kidnapping the nine tails host and the son of his most hated colleague? _Even better~_

The boy however, had different plans… he'd _allow_ the snake to take him of course, then manipulate him into making him stronger, all the meanwhile making his mother happy…. **_"yes naruto-kun~ the snake can give you many things. And any experiments he gives you that I don't agree with, I can easily purge from your body. Such a smart sochi~ I'm so proud!". _**the young naruto just smiled at making his mother happy. He knew exactly what it was that his mother had given him… somewhat. most hosts to the fox only got increased mental capabilities… easier learning capabilities, better mental control, but that was from the rare part of contact they held with the fox. For him, spending nine months inside the same body that held the fox, and then being pumped with the raw untamed chakra of the beast.. well. His mind was more than just.. _enhanced. _Psychokinesis? Telekinesis? Telepathy?... all 3? No, too much of a mouthful… _Maindo. _Yes, that would work. Mind. Enhanced psychic abilities. In his mind, he was god… and he was going to make sure his mother was happy. And unaware… or perhaps intentionally, the fox could not tell, the boy was projecting each of these thoughts into the fox's own mind… it hurt. It hurt seeing what she had done to the boy… not out of guilt mind you, but rather through the sheer chaos of the boy's mind running through hers.

**_"s-sochi. Please. You're hurting mommy". _** The thoughts stopped so harshly, she was afraid the boy had given himself some kind of mental whiplash. The boy began to squirm in a sense of panic for hurting his mother, and orochimaru almost lost his grip on the child as he hopped from tree to tree. _"NO HURT MAMA, NO HURT MAMA!". _The thought screamed out of the boy, knocking the snake through a loop as he was forced to drop the child, clutching his head as blood poured from his nose, the psychic wrath of a panicking child abusing his mind. Steadying himself as a snake caught the boy and it's summoner, he let slumber take him… unaware of the developing monster beside him.

**[back inside the seal]. **

Kyuubi sighed as she managed to finally get the boy to sleep, the cracks in the mindscape finally starting to seal up. **_"you stupid…stupid bitch. You first kill the only two people who could possibly stop this exact thing from happening, you then unknowingly give the kid ALL of your power at once and fucking funnel it all into his head!... and the hell is going on!? When do I have coherent, SANE thoughts!?". _**Shaking her head of the thoughts, she looked down at the boy… monster in her arms. And for some reason…smiled. **"welp. I got myself into this… and being the mother to a child who can rip an anbu's hand off with just a thought isn't exactly a bad thing now is it… you'll be a good boy for mama wont you little one. You'll do as she says, what she asks you to… and you'll kill a lot of people for me wont you?"**

She never heard the reply…

"…..ye…mama…"


	2. Happy Birthday

**I do not own the works of naruto, or any mentioned or referenced franchises.**

**[Unknown location: 08:02am]**

Another scream… another cry of death and agony, rushing through the stone pathways that made up his home. The 'son' of this place's master, sat up with a small sigh at the result of his father's mistakes again… maybe playing with kabuto was a bad idea, especially before such an important experiment. Alas, he cared little… what was his father going to do to stop him. **_"mmnnn….morning sochi-kun…. How did you sleep?" _**The boy's lips stretched into a small smile as he looked around the stone room he dwelled in. Said boy, if one were unlucky enough to see, would note his appearance as such… too innocent to be anything but evil. Orange eyes full of hidden aggression, long blond hair that reached down to his waist and a body that was far too developed. The boy stretched and let a yawn leave him as he walked over to the door to his room, catching an apple that flew over to him as he caught it. _"I'm good kaa-san. Tou-san woke me up with another experiment though. I think it was the white eyes today"_

Inside naruto's mind, The ex-kyuubi nodded as she too began to stretch and yawn. Over the years, she had settled into the role of mother for the young boy, finding that while at times she could be terrified of what he could do… she none the less, felt more proud every day with her little freak of nature. 5 years to the day and the boy had grown as if it had been 50 in terms of power. His _Maindo _abilities had grown far beyond simple lashes of kinetic energy and it was all thanks to her training… not the bastard who had convinced naruto to call a 'father'. While she knew the boy was only maintaining an act, she had to admit… the snake had some interesting ideas on how to apply her gift. Her thoughts trailed back to her son as she watched through his eyes; tilting her head as she watched him choose his outfit for the day. **_"going with that again sochi? You already wore that yesterday"_**

_"I did. But tou-san said that I should expect another birthday gift today. This is the best outfit to wash blood out of after all… if he cuts it open though, I'll just rip his eye out again". _The fox just giggled at that memory… oh how it had been such a delight to see the great and powerful orochimaru scream in pain as tendrils of burnt orange held him down, the son she loved so much prying his eye free with no mercy in his smile. That was by far her favourite way that her son used her chakra; creation. Ironic for a beast of destruction such as herself. While his mother was lost to her thoughts, again, the boy known as naruto yoko hummed to himself as he slipped on a black shirt over his torso and a pair of white shorts; still stained with splatters of old blood. His hand swiped over the sealing array over his door, watching it open as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway on the other side… where crusted blood, bodies and otherwise decorated his doorway. "A-AH Naruto-sama! Y-your father sent me to wish you a happy birthday sir, a..and to say he wishes to see you in an hour!"

The boy's orange eyes gazed up and down the one in front of him…another subject from Konoha? He recognised their features from one of the books he managed to get his hands on _"… I know you…"_. The girl froze as she locked eyes with the boy, shaking in her boots as she stepped back… she followed his eyes to her shoulder, where her curse mark lay clear… covered by her hair, the strands of silken midnight laid across her skin. When his smile grew, the orange glow of his eyes following, she almost broke down crying on the spot. _"u..chi…ha…". _The girl nodded, stepping back out of fear as he stepped towards her. _"tou-san finally got one of you… how…?"_. The girl just let out a hiccup out of fear as she continued to step backwards, only to stop out of pain as something closed around her throat.. lifting her into the air _"I asked you a question~". _

Her legs kicking wildly as her eyes threatened to burst with unshed tears, the child looked the boy in the eyes and… blinked. She was back on the ground, the blond walking towards her silently…with a look of pity. _"you smell of loss. Pain. Sadness… it stinks. What happened and who are you"._ The lack of movement from the boy's lips was not helping her fear, but she spoke anyway, too afraid of making what she saw into a reality. "m-my name..i..is..n..number 7..". ah… that explained it. A biological clone… when he went to kill her like all the rest however, her next words froze him to the core. "i-I was cultivated from the cells of itachi Uchiha and kushina Uzumaki to be a friend to n-naruto yoko.. s-so I can help him maintain a stable mind to control his abilities".

The kyuubi within sighed as she prepared herself to see the death of another innocent. While not exactly against it, kushina's influence had caused her develop a twisted sense of morals… children were not meant to suffer after all. But when she didn't hear any cries of pain however, her eyes went back to her son's, only to widen at what she saw. The boy was…curious? He leant forward and looked this Uchiha/Uzumaki in the eyes, sniffing a few times. _"…friend?"_. The girl nodded, preparing to have her life stolen from her. She knew the result of others like her coming to this boy… she had to clean the last one off the walls. _"….I like you… You smell different to the others. Like seawater". _Number seven did blink a few times at that before nodding, remembering the boy's strange way of sensing chakra. "y-yes. My mother's chakra nature was water… I inherited it". Naruto knew what this girl was to him of course… he just didn't care. She didn't know apparently and he preferred to keep it that way. He only had one mother. _"seven is not a good name. I don't like it"_

At that, the girl prepared to run. Not liking something in naruto's book more than usually resulted in its death, slow or quick. What she didn't expect was for the word itself to appear in front of the boy in the form of orange chakra, the boy looking at the word 'seven' as if it were a puzzle to be solved. When he ended up dragging the letters around, she was shocked to find that they shifted, the curves of each letter becoming different as he smiled and played with them. _"…Sachiko. Lucky, like seven". _Whilst the shock of having a name given to her by THE naruto yoko washed over her, she was surprised to see those playful orange orbs turn hard and cold at something behind her. A hand on her shoulder was all she needed to know who was currently holding her in their grip. "now now son… you shouldn't name the tools. You might get attached to them…which will be very bad when they break".

Not the best thing to say. Orochimaru was someone you could call…ambitious. Breaking naruto yoko of his disobedience had become a large goal of his in the last 5 years… one that he was very unsuccessful with. Even as the stonework in the tunnel began to crack, he kept his grip on the young girl and his smirk on his lips, his amber eyes staring into eyes of flame. _"…**let her go**…" _the word was heavy.. cold.. blazing with murderous intent as the snake sannin was thrown back. Sachiko was frozen to the spot at that, watching her creator be flung down the hallway by words alone. She squeeked as the boy wrapped.. a tail.. of orange chakra around her, and couldn't help the shudder at just how warm it was. "d-damn brat… Fine. She's yours anyway, one of your gifts. Now come along so you can get the second..". while he held no belief that he could actually force the child to follow, the satisfaction at seeing the little monster follow him and drag the girl with him was… well. He couldn't help but laugh. A laugh that caused naruto to roll his eyes in annoyance…soon. Soon he'll make this snake see who was really in control. He had been influencing this man into doing what he wanted through the past five years… and this was the last thing he needed.

"well naruto-kun~ on the table. Your little friend can stay if she wishes". Of course, what she wanted didn't matter to either one of them… orochimaru saw a way to control the boy. and naruto… naruto didn't know. _"kaa-san. Are you influencing my thoughts again..?" **"no sochi. But you should see where this friendship comes… you need more than your dear old mother after all. When you Make your escape, take the girl with you. She could be a good bargaining chip". **_Even as the boy felt needles counting in the hundreds begin to stab into him from the machines that stood around him, he didn't give the snake any satisfaction of causing him pain… he was confused however. This was new. He had asked for the eyes of a hyuuga, not this… He realised all too late that he had not heard anything from the snake sannin this entire time, the muted screaming of his mother in the back of his head as he watched the sannin stare at him with a dark smirk.

"For all your power, brat, you're still just a kid. Now… let the show begin". A scream of pain tore itself from naruto's throat as he gripped the table he sat on. Sachiko was forced to duck or avoid random medical instruments being thrown around the room by the boy's pain. Orochimaru on the other hand frowned as he looked to his henchmen, eyes filled with frustrated confusion directed at the shivering doctor. "I-I'm sorry sir! There must've been something wrong with the seals or something, he wasn't supposed to be able to use chakra!". If the snake was accepting of this mistake, he didn't show it, running the doctor through on a kunai as he sighed. "IT MATTERS NOT. CONTINUE THE PROCEDURE!". He watched as the needles across the boy's body began to pump tainted and mutated blood into his body, licking his lips at the agonising screams that naruto let out, even as the operating room was reduced to rubble around the boy and his friend, pulses of orange chakra shattering the seals in place. "a human sacrifice of the Uzumaki clan.. a healing factor within the realms of the supernatural… Doctor. Keep a list of how many bloodlines synchronise with this boy. And once you're done, take a sample of his blood…and remove his memories with a genjutsu".

As the man stood up with a nod, heading over to the monitor to read the live feed on the boy's vitals, he was caught off guard as a metallic tabletop came through the chakra reinforced viewing glass, shattering it and bisecting him at the waist. Orochimaru was next, barely missing his chance to duck under a blast of solidified chakra with wide eyes… his own now staring into the mutated orbs of his 'son'. What was once a pair of orange lanterns, had become a wildifire of hatred and pain. Flaming irises, leaking into black sclera and a solid shard of crimson in the center… the eyes of the devil staring back at him. he was not prepared for what came next, chakra solidifying into raw flame as it nearly melted him along with the spot where he once stood. Sachiko lay unconscious in the boy's arms, a chance he thought, reaching out to take this girl from the boy in an attempt to save his own life.

A fool's hope.

A thunderous crack rang out from the room, the snake sannin letting out a cry of agony as his arm fell to the ground as a smouldering pile of ashes. Moonlight as pure as silver spilt through the hole in the roof as the boy lifted himself off the ground with a dark rusted aura… his lips moving for the first time in many a year. **"you have angered me for the last time orochimaru. Do not come after me, or I will scatter your still screaming lungs to the four corners of the globe…". **No word came from the sannin, too occupied with the pain to acknowledge the boy as he flew through the hole.. up.. up.. to be reborn from the shell of a base that he had found himself in. he looked to the girl in his arms with a… almost saddened expression. Or to be more correct, the large cut on the side of her head. **_"sochi…" _** the mother went unanswered as naruto began his long walk in…any direction really. But she didn't have to hear the answer… the question was as loud as the spoken word, as it came not from his lips…but from his heart.

_"why does it hurt…?"_


	3. the freak meets a demon

**_[own naruto, I do not. Nor any other referenced franchises, do I]_**

**[20 miles west of base 04: 02:00am]**

It had been 3 days since naruto's escape from the coils of the snake, 3 days since his first breath of fresh air in 5 years… three days since his first friend entered the coma he had placed her in. The boy had spent hours questioning himself why he cared about her, why he spent every sleepless night tending to the gash on her forehead. And he kept coming up with the same infuriating answer, the same answer that stopped him from simply disposing of the issue… he was still too human. Even his mother had tried to express how this wasn't exactly a bad thing, but how could he trust that… she too had been tainted by _humanity, _from his biological birthgiver. And… he hated how he couldn't bring himself to be disgusted in his human side. After all… there wasn't anything wrong with having allies. Right?

That same question had been the cause for these sleepless nights as he looked over his friend's wound once more, sighing as he noticed it had finally started to heal… perhaps she would even wake up soon. As he turned back to the fire next to them, his eyes focused on the embers as he followed them with his gaze… _"kaa-chan… are you there?". **"yes son… is it still hurting?". **_Naruto shook his head, hugging his legs for warmth as he looked at the fire, his mind flashing back to the final experiment that orochimaru had performed on him. pumping his blood stream with the gathered DNA of any bloodline he could get his hands on had… been a good idea in truth. While he had not gained any of them for himself, his Maindo abilities were a different story all together. Through the Bi and Tri elemental bloodlines, he had come to discover and adapt his abilities to harness the atoms around him… elemental jutsu was now as simple as thinking, not requiring handsigns or even manipulating his chakra.. it just.. happened. Hence the wooden shack that his Friend was currently resting in.

His eyes flickered over to a shard of crystal he had used to help him maintain and air of 'decency' in his appearance with a frown. The one problem he did find was… those eyes. They didn't have a name and yet, he knew they were more than cosmetic.. he saw the chakra in everything. Nature chakra, his own chakra, the chakra he gave off from simply having his mother inside him… and that wasn't the worst of it…. He couldn't turn them off. The eyes acted as an extension of his sensory abilities, and those stemmed from his mind… Contrary to his answer to his mother, naruto let out a strangled scream of pain as another wave wracked his body, starting at his head… no mortal was supposed to have this much power. It would have torn him apart from the first second of his existence if it wasn't for his mother… but even her grip on his life was slipping. He didn't know what she was doing to him.. only that it 'would let him live'. And that it fucking hurt each time she did it. Another strangled scream tore its way through him as he lashed out in pain, toppling a few trees with a lash of kinetic energy…

Any attempt to continue however was halted by the sounds of voices and footsteps… the boy had no false belief that he could fight in his state; quickly kicking dirt over the fire and retreating into the false home he had made to grab Sachiko. But it was not to be, as a large metallic blade impacted the wood inches from his head… turning… his eyes locked onto that of a tall male, bandages wrapped around his neck from chin to shoulders, covering his mouth as he gazed down at the boy. "…where are you from". Naruto blinked in confusion, his psychic prowess too wild to read the male's mind as he stared at the man. "answer me brat". Once again, no answer, the male walking forward with intent to harm as naruto covered sachiko's body with his own… "ZABUZA-SAMA, STOP!". The now named zabuza growled as he stopped inches away, hand on the blade that was embedded in the wooden wall as a child ran up behind him, frowning.

Naruto on the other hand, used this chance to lash out as best he could, only to cry as another shockwave of pain from his head sent his kinetic blast flying in the opposite direction… the man, zabuza, seemed to take pity at that as he knelt down, putting his hand on naruto's head. "…he's burning up. Haku, set our stuff down. We'll camp here for the night". The blond was admittedly pissed off at that, this man and his child intruding on his camp. And he didn't get sick! His mother saw to that. Any protest was silenced by another painful spasm. This time nearly knocking the child out as zabuza sighed, dragging over the boy he came with. Haku put his hands to the blond's head and, to naruto's embarrassment, actually drew a sigh of relief from the boy as a cooling mist came from his hands. "what's your name brat".

He wanted to bash this man's brains out… but he couldn't deny that yes… their help would definitely be appreciated. Looking up at them, he spoke, voice hoarse and worn ragged. "naruto..yoko…". At zabuza's nod, haku pulled away and began to unload their supplies, leaving his master to stare at the two of them. "… what happened to the girl". Naruto shook his head, going into a slight coughing fit as the, now noticeable heat, returned to him. "ok brat... look just lay down. I'll have my tool keep an eye on you. When I get back…how about you tell me what just knocked those trees down and crushed our cart". Ah.. that explains it. They were going to extort him for reimbursement. He rolled his eyes, only to wince as the movement hurt his head..again.. deciding to accept his fate, an act he'd later come to berate himself for, he laid down and closed his eyes.. the sound of zabuza's foot steps calming his paranoia.

**[09:30am]**

Woken up by a splash of cold water, Naruto let out a loud shout of annoyance and shock, followed by the sound of someone being thrown halfway across the camp as his attacker was sent flying. It as only when a disheveled, angered looking zabuza walked up to him that he remembered the previous night's interactions. _"hello no-brows. I see you didn't see fit to slice my neck in my sleep". _The missing nin, he could tell by the headband, just grunted out as he sat down next to the re-lit fire. "a decision I will rectify if you ever throw me like that again brat. What the hell was that anyway?...AND HOW DID YOU TALK WITHOUT MOVING YOUR LIPS!?". That almost drew a laugh from the blond, his age betraying him as he tapped his head and smiled. _"maindo. It's my..bloodline. kinetic and pathic energies achievable through chakra". _The bandaged shinobi nodded, looking the boy over before shrugging. "your friend isn't going to be waking up any time soon kid".

That, sent naruto into his usual state of coldness and anger. As zabuza saw the rust tinted chakra leave the lad, he held up his hands for a small sign of patience… he had already been thrown once and he didn't want to do that again. It hurt. "I mean that we can't treat her. That mark on her shoulder is causing some kind of permanent genjutsu… it's treatable but not by me or my tool. The kind of people who can treat her….well they don't do it for free. So I've got a deal for you". The blond new this 'deal' was going to be heavily one sided, but…hey. What else was he going to do. At least this way he probable had something TO do. But when zabuza turned to him, he sighed as he sensed the utter annoyance coming from the man. "I'll be frank. I couldn't give too shits about you or your friend. I give a shit about the fact you levelled a few trees with a swipe of your hand. I could use you, and you could use training… come with me as my tool and I'll give you the money to get your friend treated. Deal?"

…

….

…..

And with that, naruto's eyes narrowed before he called upon his knew knowledge, spurred on by the sheer rage that this man felt it a good idea to try and twist him into another tool. Even kyuubi was pissed off at this man, cheering her son on with pride as she watched the nuke-nin back up out of shock at what he was seeing. On the outside, the boy was slowly coming to his feet as small sparks of charka lit up the air around him.. pure elemental manipulation running through his mind as orbs of flame, water, lightning, earth and wind came into existence around him. _"and what makes you think I can't just go out and take these jobs myself". _The answer that came was…unexpected. The boy found himself dodging out of the way of a physical attack, the sword coming within inches of him as he dodged and dived out of the way of the attack, barely able to focus to get an attack off at the man. "because you are obviously running off of instinct and not training. Any shinobi who can catch you off guard can quickly put the pressure on you and stop you from using your bloodline… I can train you to the point that doesn't happen, IF.. you work for me. Deal?"

The boy was faced with an ugly, annoying truth as he stared at the blade near his neck… he had been getting by off sneak attacks, sucker punches and simply because those around him didn't want to hurt him. orochimaru didn't want to lose his favourite pet after all… was he really still weak? A powerhouse unable to use his power? His mother, who had been silent this entire time, was the one to answer these questions. **_"I'm afraid naruto-kun, I might have forgotten how different you and I are.. he's right. I'm used to using my powers instinctually but you…mortals aren't meant to fight that way. It's not good enough to keep up with them.. you need to have technique, actual training. Or you'll end up like me. A powerhouse who can be taken down by someone beneath you who knows what they're doing..". _**

With a sigh of defeat, the boy nodded, looking at zabuza with a gaze of submission before standing up, pushing the blade away. _"….I want to be called by my name.. its naruto. not brat.. and you better teach me something useful soon or I'll take my friend and leave". _A bluff if zabuza had ever seen one, but one he understood. With a grin, he picked up his storage scroll.. making naruto wonder how the hell he had even packed up without waking him up, and began walking. "COME ON THEN NARUTO,WE GOT PEOPLE TO KILL AND PLACES TO BE!".

It was the mad laughter that followed the man which made naruto regret his decision.


End file.
